People are increasingly using applications on computing devices, such as “apps” on a smartphone, to access content and perform computing tasks such as browsing the Internet, managing e-mail, shopping, and consuming news, “tweets,” photos, and other data. Often, users of an application want to perform an action in another application that may be related to their current activity; for example, users browsing shoes for purchase on an e-commerce website in a mobile web browser, or receiving a link to the shoes in an email, may want to view and/or purchase a particular shoe in an application dedicated to the e-commerce website that may offer additional and/or enhanced functionality and/or a more streamlined environment. It can be difficult, however, to move easily between applications while safely transferring information as part of the process. For example, a computing device may determine to invoke a particular application in response to a user clicking on a link in a different application and transfer information to the invoked application as part of the process. While this approach may be an effective way to transfer information between applications, if the invoked application is malicious, then the information may be stolen or otherwise misused, for example.